


Love Me Differently

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Multi, They are trying, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Not everyone loves the same and Joe has to learn the difference between loving Nicky and loving Booker.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Love Me Differently

"Joe stop, I'm trying to cook dinner," He chuckled as the fingers touched a ticklish spot against his back.

Turning him around joe's hands kept the other close, "But I can think of better things to do with those hands," his grip tightening as he buried his face against Booker's neck. His hands-on his waist teasing the skin under his shirt.

Booker entertained it just a little, just enough, until Joe tried to put him on the counter and underestimated the situation causing them both to end up on the floor, and the vegetables the blonde had cut ended up on the floor and them. 

"Damnit, Joe, I'm not Nicky. These aren't things you can do with me," He got up from the floor surveying the mess now made. Frustrated the man left the kitchen calling out to someone to order out.

Knowing he'd messed up Joe started to clean up the mess he caused. Nicky appeared at the door, "He's right you know. I know this is new, this is different for all of us, but you cannot love him the same way you touch me. If you do or continue to try, this won't end well."

They were trying but it wasn't easy. This was entirely new for all of them. Nicky and Booker were right. Joe knew how to love Nicky, he'd been doing so for the last 900 years give or take a few. But loving Sebastian like this was an entirely different game. Dinner arrived soon enough giving everyone the chance to sit at the table so they could eat. As they settled in for bed Nicky looked over at Joe, "Why don't you invite him to come to share our bed tonight?" 

"He's still upset with me," 

"No he's not, he loves you, and you love him, and I love you both, and he loves me, and you love me. But like I said what you've done with me you can't do with him. Not all of it, if it helps you can start with his left ear, fingers through his hair, from there you're on your own.

\--

Nicky was fixing something for lunch, Booker was reading on the sofa when Joe came into the room. Coming up behind him he slipped his arms around the broad shoulders, a kiss pressed to the top of the blonde locks first, before he kissed the shell of his left ear, a shaky breath. This was a promising start. 

"What are you trying to butter me up for?"

"I'm not, I simply wish to bestow upon you every bit of love you should have," he worked down his neck, fingers carding through his hair as little breaths escaped him. Sebastian's book forgotten as he turned in his seat to get at Joe a bit better. 

"You're on the right track," He whispered against his lips.

Joe had it figured out soon enough. Nicky in the kitchen, Sebastian in the living room. Nicky he could take in the shower, Sebastian in the garden. Kiss Nicky's spine, but Booker's thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking


End file.
